


Red Scales

by Pickles_Tickle



Series: FellCest Short Stories [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pickles_Tickle/pseuds/Pickles_Tickle
Summary: Papyrus finds a mermaid.





	Red Scales

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to Muskka-sama from Tumblr ( http://muskka.tumblr.com/ )for letting me make their comic Red Scales ( http://muskka.tumblr.com/post/165272172175/%C2%BC-these-ones-will-be-rather-sketched-pages ) into a fanfic! The story starts on page 17.

_ Somehow, this situation is ridiculous,  _ Papyrus wonders as he reads  Fish Farming for Dummies at the edge of the pool. He glances up at his pet mermaid, named Red. It’s been up for hours with no sleep. As soon as they make eye contact, Red dives back under the water.

_ This is getting out of hand!  _ Papyrus thinks as he gets up, walking over.  _ I’ll put an end to this behavior. It shouldn’t be avoiding me anymore! _

The mermaid blushes and swims away quickly.  _ AGAIN?!! _

Papyrus jumps into the pool.  _ No way I’ll let you undo all the training.  _ He moves towards the fish.  _ You are not going to run away anymore. _

He reaches into the water, firmly grasping the bones of the other skeleton.  _ Gotcha! _

The smaller skeleton looks absolutely mortified, thrashing to try to get loose, but it’s grown too lazy, and can no longer escape.

Papyrus pulls him out of the water, saying, “Let’s get this over with.”

Red grunts and struggles, a pained look crossing his face as he thrashes more.

His breathing turns heavy, and his face colors.

_ What!? Wait… is that a blush?  _ Papyrus analyzes his pet, pulling him closer, eyes filled with possible malicious intent.

“W-what are you doing?!” Red exclaims, again struggling and pushing against the large skeleton.

“I see you are ready, little fish,” Papyrus purrs patronizingly.

He cradles the mermaid, gently holding its tail and bringing its skull close into a kiss.

…

_ WHAT!! What is this!  _ Red flinches and flushes more, no longer squirming.

Its captor holds him close, and opens his mouth, pushing his tongue into the other’s.

It grips onto Papyrus’ garments to ground himself in this new treatment, his body getting hot.  _ This… feels so… strange~ _ His tail twitches. 

Red gets more into it, relaxing a bit and opening itself more. It suckles on Papyrus’ tongue like a child to its mother’s bosom, and begins to grasp Papyrus just as desperately.

…

_ Such a glutton even now.  _ Papyrus himself can feel how much he enjoys it, his pants getting tight from something besides the water. The mermaid grows notably lighter.  _ The tail… it’s gone. _

He kisses it harder, pulling it closer- _ so clingy-  _  until… something sticks out of the water.

Papyrus looks down at the penis, and drops the merperson.

They look at each other, Papyrus looks down, then back up at Red.

“W-why did you stop?” Red whines.

“You are not a mermaid? You are… a mer _ man!” _

Overcome by exhaustion, the merman passes out.

…

Red the merman wakes up between white sheets.  _ W-what? A bed? I fell asleep last night… _

Then it comes back to him. _ LAST NIGHT! _ The grabbing. The kisses. The pleasure…

He sits up quickly. He’s in a bedroom with just a bed and a preparation counter.

“Finally awake I see,” comes that dreadfully familiar voice.

_ He… last night… I… _

“You force me to rethink my plan.” He continues.

_ A… plan? _

“I didn’t take mermen into account. My master plan of breeding with you… and making an immortal army…” he slams the book in his hand down on the counter.

_ Wait… what?  _ Red is visibly confused now.  _ Is he serious? This was… his plan? But… I can’t carry offspring! _

Papyrus approaches, taking Red’s chin into his hand and tilting it up. “You are quite troublesome.”

The merman skeleton begins to sweat.  _ Am I no use to him now? Will… he eat me? _

_ … _

_ Why does he have this expression?  _ Papyrus sighs. “It doesn’t matter.”

The large skeleton grasps the other’s wrists and pins him to the bed.

“Nyeh! Nothing the great and terrible Papyrus can’t overcome. With determination, I  _ will _ achieve my goal!”

…

A few months later, Papyrus once again yanks the heavy Red out of the pool. “You can’t go into the water anymore. Your belly is too heavy, you will drown.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos and Komments if you liked it! Like what I do? Buy me a Ko-fi! ko-fi.com/picklestickle


End file.
